The mysterious tripping monster
by TheGreenOrange
Summary: Fred takes the gang on a mysterious trip. Unfortunately, things doesn't turn out as expected. It looks like they have another mystery on their hands! Read and find out more -TheGreenOrange
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE - "The mysterious tripping monster"  
**

_It was in the middle of the summer and the gang was going for a mysterious trip. Fred had it all planned out, but he still hadn't told the rest of the gang where they were heading. _

"Like, where're we going Fred?" Shaggy asked and looked out the Mystery machine's back-window. All he could see was trees and the stony road.

"Yeah, where?" Scooby repeated with a R-ish sound infront of the words. Fred looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled at them.

"It's a surprise gang" he answered.

After an hour Fred stopped the Mystery Machine and got out of the van. He walked to the back and opened the door. Shaggy and Scooby got out.

"Okay gang, let's go!" Fred said with a big amount of enthusiasm and waved at them to follow him. Daphne and Velma excanged a look but followed him. Right behind them were Shaggy and Scooby.

"Ahem Fred" Shaggy said. "You like, still haven't told us where we're going?" Fred looked back at them.

"Like I said, it's a surprise" Fred repeated. "Be patient guys." Shaggy sighed and looked over at Scooby.

"Oh old buddy, old pal... I'm like, starving" Shaggy repined.

"I agree" Scooby said in a surly tone.

After yet another hour they were finaly there. Fred stopped. The gang was standing on top of a mountain and facing the sky. Down below there was a small city.

"Okay gang, brace yourself for what's next" Fred said mysteriously and faced the group. Velma rolled her eyes.

"Wow Fred!" Daphne exclaimed. "It sure is beautiful up here." Fred's face dropped in a hearbeat and he got a questionable look on his feature.

"What?" Fred wonder. "Beautiful? What do you mean?" Fred turned around and looked at the view. "Wait, this isn't the place!" Fred faced the others. "Oh man, we're at the wrong place."

"Really?" Shaggy asked and looked at the view. "Like, it's not so bad. But I'm like, really hungry".

"Yeah, when can we eat?" Scooby wondered and looked up at Fred.

"I don't know" Fred replied sadly.

"But I think I know" Velma said. She pointed at the small town below the mountain. "I bet that town has a store where we can buy some food." Shaggy and Scooby lightend up. Daphne looked over at Fred.

"At least it wasn't so bad Fred" Daphne said. "The view from up here was lovely." Fred nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so" Fred replied. "Well, we better get going."

The gang started to walk down the mountain. Meanwhile, in the shadows, a dark creature lured.


	2. Chapter 1 Tripping food

**CHAPTER 1 - Be while you can, soon you'll be tripping food!  
**

_Previously on Scooby Doo, "The mysterious tripping monster";_

_Fred had planned a mysterious trip for the gang, but it didn't turn out as expected. They ended up on a mountain. Now Fred and the gang had arrived to the small town. Unaware of the monster who had been luring in the shadows._

Fred and the gang entered the food store.

"So gang, what should we buy?" Fred asked.

"Oh, like, a sandwich with extra cheese, sardines and peanut butter" Shaggy said and sighed longingly. Velma gave Shaggy a deeming look that said "typical junk food".

"How about everybody just buy for themselves?" Daphne suggested.

"Good idea Daph" Fred said and gave her a warm smile. "You always have such great ideas."

"Oh Freddie" Daphne said soft-spoken. But Fred was aldredy on his way to the food department. Daphne sighed.

After a few minutes the gang had bought some food and was ready to eat. Shaggy and Scooby were loaded with all sorts of food. From burgers to ice-cream.

The gang choose a spot to eat on and began to unpack all the food. Everybody started eating. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Fred dropped his sandwich and got up.

"What was that?" Velma asked.

"I don't wanna know" Scooby said and put his paws on top of his head, shaking.

"Like, I don't wanna know either" Shaggy said and crawled under the blanket they were sitting on. Fred started running in the direction from where they heard the scream. Daphne followed him and Velma picked up some Scooby-Snacks from her pocket. She gave them to Shaggy and Scooby and then started following Fred too. Shaggy and Scooby ate the snacks and ran after the gang. When Shaggy and Scooby reached the rest of the group, they couldn't believe their eyes. A girl were wildly flailing with her arms and screaming at nothing. There were no danger in reach. Fred tried to help her, but she wouldn't calm down.

"Take it easy, no one's going to hurt you" Fred said gently. "You're alright." The girl stopped crying and looked up at Fred.

"It's gone?" She asked and wiped the tears of her face. Velma made her way to them and cleared her throat.

"Could you maybe tell us what happend?" Velma asked the little girl.

"Yeah, I was on my way home when I suddenly heard a scream. Then this beast came out of the forest and attacked me" she said.

"Did the beast hurt you?" Fred asked.

"No, I don't think so" the girl said.

"Good, but you should probably go home now" Fred told the girl. She nodded and walked away. Daphne looked after the girl and sighed.

"That poor little girl, just on her way home and then all of a sudden getting attacked by a hideous beast" Daphne said with a sad tone. Velma and Fred agreed.

"Well gang, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands" Fred said.

"We should probably look for clues" Velma said.

"Yeah, the girl said she heard someone scream from in there" Daphne said and pointed into the forest. "That's a good place to start looking."

"Okay gang, time to split up and look for clues then" Fred ordered. "I'll go with Daphne and Shaggy, you'll go with Velma and Scooby."

The gang went their separate ways into the forest and started looking for clues.


	3. Chapter 2 Missing Danger prone

**CHAPTER 2 - Missing Danger-prone  
**

_Previously on Scooby-Doo, "The mysterious tripping monster";_

_The gang had just bought some food when they suddenly heard a scream. A hideious beast had attacked two people. It looks like the gang has another mystery on their hands!  
_

Daphne & Fred

They entered the forest. The trees blocked out the sun and gave the forest a dark look. Fred and Daphne got deeper into the forest. They started looking for possible clues, but without luck.

"This forest is too big, it's like looking for a needle in a hay stack" Daphne said disappointingly. Fred stopped and looked at Daphne.

"Yeah, maybe" he mumbled. She sighed and sat down on a rock. It sank deeper into the ground and soon whole Daphne was gone under the earth. It made a small click when the stone fell to place again and Fred turned around.

"What was that?" he wondered. He looked around. "Daph, where are you?" No answer came and Fred began to panic. "Daphne!"

Velma, Shaggy & Scooby

"Like, we have searched everywhere" Shaggy exclaimed. "Couldn't we just call it a day and go home?" Velma stopped and looked at him. She opened her mouth but before she could utter a word, her phone began to rang. Velma searched her pockets and grabbed her cell phone. She pressed the green buttom and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello" she said. "Who is it?" Shaggy and Scooby heard someone talking in the other end. Velma frowned.

"Slow down, what happend?" Velma asked. "Okay, just get back to the van and we'll talk there." She ended the call."Okay let's get back to the Mystery Machine."

The gang met up at the mountain and Fred explained Daphne's disappearance.

"And when I turned around she was gone!" He said hysterically. "I couldn't find her anywhere!" Velma sat down beside Fred.

"It's alright Fred, we will find her" she said. Fred nodded and looked up at Shaggy and Scooby.

"But did you guys find anything?" Fred asked. "Any clues to the mystery?" Shaggy shook his head.

"Like, sorry Fred" Shaggy said. Fred sighed.

"Same as us, huh?" Fred mumbled. Velma stood up and yawned.

"So Fred, ready to go home?" Velma asked. Fred looked up at her and sighed.

"I guess so" Fred said and stood up. He walked over to the Mystery Machine and got in.

Fred's house

Fred was confused. He didn't quite understand his feelings. After Daphne's disappearance he didn't feel alright. He was worried, woried about _her_. He had... feelings. So many feelings. All for her. She made him feel. But yet he didn't understand why. He decided it was best to do some research. It would probably take his mind of Daphne. Fred checked if the news had anything on the mysterious attack. They hadn't, probably because it just happend for a few hours ago. Tomorrow they might have. Fred sighed, working hadn't stopped him from thinking of Daphne. She was still in the back of his head. Taking up space, spreading panic through his mind and paralysing him from thinking straight. He wanted nothing but to get her back, safe and well. Fred's thoughts got interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Fred checked his pockets and found his cell.

"Hello" Fred answered.

"Hi Fred, it's Velma" she said. "I have found who it was that got attacked, the one that the girl heard screaming"

"Okay" he said. "We should probably pay them a visit, they might know something." Fred hung up and went to the garage. He got into the Mystery Machine and went to pick up the gang.

Later the gang was together and at the first attacked's door step. Fred knocked on the door. They heard some footsteps and then someone opened the door. It was a man with black hair and a pair of round glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Can I help you kids with anything?" the man asked.

"We heard that someone here was attacked by a beast in the east forest a few blockes from here" Velma said. "And a friend of ours have gone missing."

"Is that so?" the man mumbled. "Well come on in. It's safer to talk inside." The man made a gesture for them to follow him. "My son, he came home for some hours ago and told me that a terrifying beast had attacked him." The man had lead them to the kitchen. "Please, sit down. I'll go and find my son." The gang sat down as asked and after a while a guy came down the stairs. He was around twenty and had small bruises on his legs.

"So, your friend has gone missing ay?" he said with a scottish accent.

"Yeah, could you maybe tell us what happend to you?" Velma asked. "It might shine some light over the situation."

"Okay... well I was taking a walk" he said. "And then I got into the forest. Suddenly I heard this growl and then this beast jumped at me. It said that if I don't leave town, it will... attack me again. Or my family. Then it ran out of the forest and I walked back home."

"Okay, thanks for telling us" Velma said. The gang then said goodbye and got back to the Mystery Machine.

"Why would a beast try to get them to leave their home?" Fred wondered.

"I agree" Velma said. "Something just isn't right." The Mystery Machine stopped at Velma's house and she got out. The van drove of to drope of Shaggy and Scooby next.

Shaggy's house

Scooby and Shaggy went to the kitchen. They were going to make some sandwiches and watch a Van Ghoul movie. When they were done with the sandwiches, they went over to the living room and turned on the TV. In just a few minutes, the movie would start. Scooby took a bit from his sandwich and looked over at Shaggy.

"How are you feeling Shaggy?" he said with his typical R-ish sound in front of the words. "You look abit... down." Shaggy glanced at Scooby and looked down at his sandwich.

"Ahem, I just... " Shaggy mumled. He tried to think of a good lie. "I need more mustard!". Shaggy rose from the couch and went back into the kitchen. He sighed. Probably not a good lie, but he couldn't tell Scooby what was really bothering him. How could he? Scooby wasn't ready to hear about him and Velma. Shaggy knew he was lying to himself. Scooby had the right to know. He was just to scared, didn't dare to tell him. How would Scooby react? What would he say? A short bip pulled him back to reality. Shaggy grabbed his cell and looked at the display. He had a text from Velma. _Hey Shagg. What's up?_


	4. Chapter 3 Terrifying date

**CHAPTER 3 -** **Terrifying date**

_Previously on Scooby-Doo, "The mysterious tripping monster";_

_Daphne is gone. The gang has no clues what so ever and Shaggy has once again, had to lie for Scooby about him and Velma._

* * *

Shaggy texted Velma and asked to see her. Meanwhile he told Scooby that he had to go and see Fred. Scooby had bought it and didn't question him at all. So he could easily sneek out and met Velma. They had decided to met at the park, right next to the forest.

Velma sat on a park bench and waited for Shaggy. She looked at her cell. It had gone fifteen minutes since Shaggy had asked her to met him. Velma sighed. But just a few seconds after, Shaggy appeared. He was caring a basket and a blanket.

"Hi Shaggy" Velma said warmly and smiled at him. Shaggy put down the basket and spread out the blanket over the wet grass.

"Like, hey Velm" Shaggy responded and sat down on the blanket. "Feel like joining me?" Velma nodded and sat down beside Shaggy on the blanket.

"What you got there?" Velma asked and pointed at the basket next to Shaggy. He laught and took the basket.  
"Yeah like, I thought maybe you were hungry" Shaggy said and smiled. Velma sighed. He put the basket down and took her hand. "What is it?" She glared at him and let go of his hand.  
"All you ever think about is food" she said grumpy.

"Like no, I think about other stuff too" Shaggy said and took Velma's hand again. "I think about you." Velma looked at him doubtful. Silence fell, but only for a couple of second. Suddenly they heard two loud voices speaking.

"No, I'm curtain" a man said. "I don't want to sell my house." Velma once again, let go of Shaggy's hand. She followed the voices with Shaggy after her.

"But why?" another man asked. "With that beast, nobody is safe around here!" Velma and Shaggy had now followed the voices to the guy's house, the one who first got attacked by the beast.

"I don't wanna sell!" the man yelled. With that, the man shout the door in the other guy's face.

"Well, you'll be sorry" the guy mumbled as he walked away. Velma looked up at Shaggy.

"Now why would a guy want to buy a house out here all of a sudden?" she wondered. Shaggy nodded.

"Yeah" he agreed. Velma glanced over at him.

"Well I guess we have to end our date" she murmured. "Because the gang needs to know about this."

"What, no" Shaggy said quickly. "Not now." Velma frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" she wondered. "I think we need to tell the gang about what we heard."

"Oh" Shaggy said, relieved that she didn't mean that they were going to tell the gang about them. Velma looked curious at him.

"Shaggy, what did you think I meant exactly?" Velma asked. He froze. Damn, he couldn't lie for Velma.

"Ahem, like..." he said but interrupted himself. Shaggy's face went pale and he took Velma's hand. They started running.

"Shaggy!" Velma yelled. "What's going on?" He looked at her and then said with quivering voice "It's the b-b-beast!" She looked back and saw that he was right. The beast was chasing after them.

* * *

**_Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger :/ Anyway, hope you liked it. Maybe some feedback? Would love to hear what you all thought about this chapter :)_**


End file.
